Unfogging the Past
by TheBoy1004
Summary: Harry travels back in time to the Marauders Era and meets the young James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. After explaining everything to his parents, all four of them, leaving Peter the traitor behind, travel even further back in time to the time of Voldemort to further understand his past.
1. Escaping The Dursleys

**A/N: My first multi-chapter fiction! Enjoy Harry's angsty mood! Trust me, it'll get better later**

**Chapter 1: Escaping The Dursleys**

Harry Potter was unusual in many ways, but the most important being that he was a wizard. He was due to start his sixth year of Hogwarts soon, but he had no intentions of going. He was in a strange mood today. He felt like doing something, like seeing Sirius again. He could have gone through the veil with him, but Remus restrained him. He decided to go yell at the Dursleys to get rid of the angst within him. Harry thumped down the stairs, and his uncle was unhappy.

"I'M SO ANGRY WITH YOU GUYS! YOU KEEP DUDLEY FAT AND YOU SPOIL HIM SO MUCH! WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M BEING TREATED BADLY ALL THE TIME! MY LIFE GETS THREATENED ALL THE TIME! I HATE EVERY MOM-" Harry was yelling before getting cut off by his furious uncle.

"ENOUGH! BOY, YOU'RE LUCKY WE'RE KEEPING YOU HER-"

"THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!"

And just like that, Harry ran from home, despite Vernon's protests.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, they'll be longer, I promise! Please review below!**


	2. The Marauders, Prongslet, and Lily

**A/N: The second chapter to the epic saga! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I should tell you now, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter 2: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, Lily, and Prongslet**

Harry ran. He ran as far away as he could from the Dursley's as possible. Unfortunately, that didn't help as Harry was in a terrible mood still. He ran to the park where Dudley had almost gotten his soul sucked out by the Dementors. Here, he hid a secret creation. One that was so powerful, no wizard or Muggle alike had made one.

It was a time machine. It had some stuff that needed to be added, but it was perfect otherwise. Harry had also hid the equipment needed to build the machine right there, in the park itself. Harry had found a blueprint in Dumbledore's office, and he decided to nick it and build whatever the heck it was. Later, Harry found out that it was a time machine.

It was a long, hard process, but Harry had finished the machine. He stood back to admire his handiwork, before realizing that he was going to go back in time to the 1970's to see the Marauders, with the exclusion of Peter, and tell them everything, including how Peter, or Wormtail, was the biggest traitor ever. He was about to step in, when…

"BOY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Vernon yelled, panting hard. His face was an ugly shade of purple, indicating how unfit he was. There were bigger things to worry about, though, like how Uncle Vernon had seen the time machine.

"Bugger!" exclaimed Harry, as his fat uncle raced towards him. Harry stepped into the machine and pushed some buttons, indicating that he wanted to go to 1976. The machine whirred into action, and flew away.

Harry felt like vomiting. This was just like a bad rollercoaster ride. Soon, he landed on the bright green floor of the machine, indicating that he was in the 1970's. Harry stumbled out of the machine to see Hogwarts. He ran in fury, intending to tell everything to his 16 year old parents. Harry knew his intentions, but wasn't going to tell anybody but the Marauders and his mother, but not Peter. Harry got into the Great Hall and saw that a feast was going on. He ran to the Gryffindor Table, which aroused a ton of muttering.

"He looks exactly like Potter-"

"The hair sticks up in the exact same-"

"But that scar-"

"And those eyes-"

"Look like Evans-"

"Maybe they marry?"

Harry was miserable. Then he saw five shocked faces staring at him. He looked at his father, who looked the same as him. His mother had his emerald green eyes. Then he looked at the other Marauders. Peter was looking like an idiot, Sirius had a grin forming, and Remus looked tired, but not shabby.

"PRONGS! YOU SEEIN' WHAT I'M SEEIN'?" shouted Sirius.

"Shut up, Black" said an annoyed Lily, who was finally beginning to warm up to James.

Meanwhile, James was looking dumbstruck, as there was a lookalike of him with his crush's eyes. James promptly fainted, causing his Marauder friends to pick him up and carry him to the Hospital Wing.

Harry was at a loss for words. Then Lily came up to him with a warming smile. Harry wanted to smile back, but the shock of seeing his parents and godfather alive was too much to take. Lily rested a hand on his shoulder and asked:

"Why do you look exactly like Potter?"

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! Please review! I need to get to ten reviews...and soon!**


	3. The Explanation

**A/N: Boy is back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, hope it's worth it!**

**Chapter 3: The Explanation**

Harry really wanted to tell his mother everything, but he didn't know how she would take it.

"Mom…" Harry began, but was abruptly cut off by Lily.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?!" Lily said. "I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND HAVE NEVER ENGAGED IN SUGGESTIVE THINGS! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH POTTER!"

Harry was at a loss for words. He ran after the Marauders, hoping that they would be better company, except Pettigrew. Harry caught up to them just outside the hospital wing.

"Hello guys!" Harry yelled out. Sirius, Remus, and Peter turned around to look at him. Their looks of happiness turned into looks of horror.

"AUGH! IT'S THE PRONGS LOOKALIKE!" Sirius cried. James woke up and looked at Harry.

"CALM DOWN! I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Harry yelled out. The boys immediately shut up.

"Good. Now, this will sound crazy, but I am from the 1990s and I am your son, Harry. James is my father and Lily is my mother."

James looked ecstatic, but promptly fainted. Peter almost wet his pants, then began inching out of the room.

"TRAITOR! GET BACK HERE!" Harry yelled at Peter.

"Don't-call-Peter-TRAITOR!" Remus yelled out.

"Why is he a traitor?" Sirius asked.

"This idiot is the cause of the death of James and Lily Potter, and many other stuff, including sending Sirius to Azkaban!"

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" said Peter, a little too quickly, causing Remus to turn on him.

"Peter, after hearing Harry out, I will get a teacher to keep a close watch on you. James will have his Invisibility Cloak with him at all times, so don't bother stealing it." Remus said.

James woke up and fainted. Harry was beginning to get annoyed. He would tell Sirius and Remus his plans, then see if James was man enough to even look at him. Lily would be after James.

"Lily begins to go out with James in seventh year after his head deflates a bit. They marry after graduating from Hogwarts. They go into hiding, making Peter secret keeper because Sirius refused to take it. They have me at age 21. Peter betrays the secret to Voldemort, who comes to Godric's Hollow to kill them. Voldemort killed Lily and James, but Lily's sacrifice caused Voldemort to be unable to kill me."

James was secretly listening in on them and realized that he and Lily had five years to live.

**A/N: Did you like it? Review please!**


End file.
